Ses yeux émeraude
by NeverLearn
Summary: Ses yeux émeraude qui fixent avec mépris leur agresseur. Ses yeux émeraude qui se ferment et tentent d'échapper à la douleur. Ces yeux émeraude qui regardent le monde à travers ce voile de fureur. Ses yeux émeraudes qui croisent ces yeux marrons… Et qui s'apaisent. - Gamma x Hayato x Takeshi. Lemon, viol, violence et tout ce qui va bien.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai pris récemment la décision d'écrire toutes les fics que j'avais envie de lire mais qui n'existaient pas.

J'ai découvert les animes de Reborn il y a peu, mais j'ai tout de suite accroché. L'autre jour, en regardant un épisode (le 82, je crois), j'ai remarqué cette scène, à très fort potentiel yaoi, et je suis allée voir si il existait des fics dessus…. Il s'est trouvé que non, donc me voilà ! En plus, j'aime bien Hayato (Gokudera, c'est quand même pas très classe comme nom) et j'ai une charmante tendance à m'acharner sur mes personnages préférés.

A propos Taabata, je te dédie ce TS. Ça n'a pas de raison particulière, juste parce que je t'aime bien et que tu me reviewe toujours. J'aurais écrit ce TS même si tu n'avais pas connu Reborn, mais savoir que tu allais probablement le lire m'a vraiment motivé à faire un truc plus long et plus élaboré que ce que je comptais faire à la base. C'est juste une fic sans prétention, pas très travaillée, loin d'être aussi zarb que Père et Fils, mais j'espère que ça te plaira !

NL

Bon, j'espère que ça plaira à tous les autres aussi hein.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer; Reborn ne m'appartiens pas.

* * *

**Ses yeux émeraude**

Hayato avait du mal à respirer. La main de Gamma emprisonnait sa gorge et la serrait comme un étau; ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, et les vertèbres de son cou lui donnaient l'impression qu'elles allaient se disloquer. Il savait qu'il suffirait que l'homme active sa bague pour qu'il meure carbonisé en une fraction de seconde. Mais il connaissait les méthodes de la Mafia; il allait plus probablement le torturer lentement et vicieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il crache l'information qu'il voulait.

Mais ça, ce n'était pas grave.

Ça le gênait un peu d'être torturé, pas vraiment de mourir; il savait qu'il ne trahirait jamais le Dixième du Nom, même au plus profond de la souffrance.

Mais...

Yamamoto gisait dans la poussière. Il semblait ne plus respirer. Et Gamma avait mit toute sa puissance dans l'attaque qu'il lui avait porté.

Hayato ferma les yeux, son corps s'arquant spasmodiquement sous le manque d'air.

Yamamoto... Il avait voulu éviter le combat, il aurait du le faire, mais il était resté pour le voir se battre; puis, au lieu de suivre son instinct, au lieu de penser à sa propre sécurité, il avait combattu à son tour Gamma... Pour le protéger.

Hayato aurait voulu hurler.

Yamamoto ne pouvait pas être mort. Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas envisager ne jamais revoir cet idiot de baseballer. Il allait se relever, il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas être mort et encore moins en le protégeant, ce serait absurde ! Hayato n'était pas celui qu'on protégeait; on l'abandonnait et il survivait seul, et ce, depuis toujours. Il n'accepterait jamais qu'on meure pour lui.

Gamma resserra encore sa main autour de sa gorge. Il suffoquait.

-Tu ferais bien de vite cracher le morceau, ou il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au corps inanimé de Yamamoto.

-Jamais... Murmura Hayato d'une voix étranglée.

-... Hum, tu as dit quelque chose ? Demanda Gamma, moqueur.

Bon, eh bien, si il avait des problèmes d'audition, autant se faire comprendre d'une autre manière.

Il lui cracha au visage.

Gamma fronça les sourcils.

-Je vois. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont.

Il renforça sa pression sur la trachée de son captif, qui tressaillit sous la pression. Hayato commençait à voir des taches noires dans son champ de vision. Pas bon, ça, pas bon du tout... Et Yamamoto ne donnait toujours pas signe de vie.

Gamma le laissa tomber, et le frappa violemment de sa queue de billard, le faisant s'écraser au sol. Puis il se pencha sur lui et retira sa veste.

Hayato était à deux doigts de perdre conscience. Il ne comprit pas tout à fait ce qu'il se passait. Jusqu'à ce que Gamma commence à déchirer son T-shirt.

-A-Arrête ! cria-t-il, en se débattant faiblement.

-Oh, tiens, tu peux bouger finalement ? demanda Gamma, l'air surpris. Tu es plutôt surprenant.

Il le retourna sur le ventre et, appuyant un genou sur son dos, attacha fermement ses mains ensemble à l'aide de sa ceinture.

Hayato serra les dents. Il arrivait à peine à garder conscience, alors il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de résister à cet homme.

-Merde, murmura t-il.

Gamma eut un reniflement amusé et passa sa main sur son dos nu.

-Laisse-moi ! Cria Hayato. Non, je –Aaah !

Il retint de justesse un gémissement apeuré quand Gamma baissa son boxer sur ses chevilles.

-A-Arrête...

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable.

Et il était terrorisé.

Il sentit Gamma introduire un doigt en lui. Puis deux. Il se retint de gémir d'inconfort et de peur lorsqu'il commença à les bouger. L'autre main de l'homme frôlait ses cuisses et ses fesses en caresses circulaires.

-Je… Tu… Tu peux pas juste me tuer tout de suite ?

Gamma ne répondit pas, se contentant de retirer ses doigts de son anus.

Hayato sentit ses mains saisir ses hanches, les soulever...

Il ferma les yeux du plus fort qu'il pouvait, se mordant les lèvres. Ce n'était pas sa première fois -il avait bien dû survivre après s'être tiré de sa famille- ce n'était même pas sa première fois non consentante… Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait ressentir….

Gamma savoura la peur et l'appréhension de sa victime quelques secondes, puis il tira ses hanches vers lui, s'enfonçant d'un seul coup dans son intimité.

Hayato ne put se retenir de crier. Il resserra ses bras attachés autour de sa tête, dans un geste de protection parfaitement vain. Il tremblait.

Il sentait Gamma en lui de plus en plus profondément, trop rapidement, trop brutalement, trop...

-Hhh- Aaah !

Gamma était enfoncé au maximum en lui. Il sentait son souffle court sur son dos. Ses mains qui caressaient ses cuisses et ses hanches. Il essayait de se détendre. D'oublier la douleur. Et l'humiliation. Il y avait encore un an et demi, il savait le faire. Se séparer de son corps et faire comme si il ne couchait pas avec un inconnu pour survivre. Mais depuis, il avait cessé de survivre, il vivait, il vivait passionnément pour son nouveau Boss et sa nouvelle Famille. Et ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis. Tsuna, mais aussi Lambo, Ryohei… Et Yamamoto, évidement. Plus que quiconque.

Gamma avait commencé à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient.

Une odeur de sang prit Hayato à la gorge. Son sang, qu'il sentait couler le long de ses cuisses. Il avait envie de vomir. C'était juste un bloc de douleur qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale et irradiait dans tout son corps.

Gamma s'était penché vers lui, mordant la jointure de son épaule et de son cou. Ses mains se baladaient sur son torse, jouant à pincer ses tétons et à griffer sa chair.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me dire comment ton boss a survécu ? Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Crève... Enfoiré, répondit Hayato, le souffle court.

Gamma eut un soupir agacé. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et tira brutalement sa tête en arrière.

-Je pourrais te garder, tu sais. Te ramener avec moi. Tu serais plutôt amusant, comme jouet. Je suis sûr que mes subordonnés pourraient te trouver une utilité eux aussi. Je pourrais te rabaisser au niveau d'un objet sexuel, te détruire, et, lorsque j'aurais terminé de te briser, te montrer dans toute ta déchéance à tout le monde, tous ceux qui comptent pour toi, à ta Famille, ton boss et à… Ce gosse, là, j'ai pas retenu son nom, dit il en désignant Yamamoto, toujours inconscient. Vous vous aimez bien, non ?

Hayato tressaillit.

Gamma lâcha ses cheveux, laissant sa tête retomber entre ses bras, sans force.

-Alors, estime-toi heureux si je te laisse crever après t'avoir baisé. Et ne t'avise pas de m'insulter encore.

Il se remit à donner des coups de bassin. Hayato avait la bouche emplie de sang, à force de se mordre les lèvres, et un long filet de salive écarlate coulait le long de son menton. Il sentait des larmes inonder ses joues et ne cachait plus ses gémissements de douleur.

Même si il avait eu la force de lutter, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il avait atrocement mal, mais autant laisser le moment passer. Il aurait le droit de mourir, après. C'était lamentable de clamser ainsi, hum ? Avec un peu de chance, le Dixième du Nom ne le mépriserait pas trop. Même si il était définitivement méprisable.

Gamma, agacé par l'inertie de sa proie, le fit basculer sur le côté et le retourna face à lui, approchant son visage du sien jusqu'à coller leurs fronts.

Les yeux émeraude d'Hayato le fixaient sans le voir, plein de vide, de désespoir et de mépris.

Ce gamin était amusant. Et délicieux. Mais il ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un bagage en rentrant à a base, et n'avait pas envie de satisfaire la Magie Blanche en leur offrant un otage.

Il accéléra le rythme, satisfait d'apercevoir une grimace de douleur sur le visage de sa victime.

Hayato sentit une des mains de l'homme se refermer sur son sexe, essayant de le faire réagir. Une lueur de défi passa dans son regard. Ça, il n'y arriverait pas. Il était trop épuisé pour ça, et, ancien tapin, il avait une assez bonne maitrise des réactions de cette partie de son corps. Et il n'accepterait jamais de ne serait-ce que laisser à l'homme l'ombre d'un soupçon de doute sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore assez piétiné sa fierté pour apprécier ce qu'il subissait.

Gama sembla agacé. Il s'enfonça encore un peu plus profondément en lui, et appuya sur son bras, qu'il savait cassé, jusqu'à ce que sa victime laisse échapper un hurlement étranglé de douleur.

Hayato se cambra, essayant d'échapper à la prise de Gamma. En le sentant éjaculer à l'intérieur de lui, son corps s'arqua de nouveau et il ne parvint pas à retenir un autre cri.

-Aaaah !

Il tourna la tête sur le côté, serrant les dents.

C'est de colère qu'il aurait voulu crier, maintenant.

Il aperçut Yamamoto. Lui aussi, il allait y passer. Ça l'ennuyait de le reconnaître, mais cette pensée l'attristait.

Gamma se retira brusquement. Il se releva sans rien dire, refermant calmement son pantalon comme si tout était parfaitement normal, son habituel sourire -certes un peu plus large que d'habitude- plaqué sur le visage.

Il s'accroupit près de lui et détacha sa ceinture de ses poignets. Il avait tiré dessus, et elle était humide de sang. C'était l'avantage d'être en Magie Noire; les tâches étaient beaucoup moins difficiles à récupérer qu'en Magie Blanche. Hayato avait relevé les yeux vers lui. Il semblait sur le point de défaillir, mais le regardait avec rage. Amusé, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le gamin n'essaya même pas de se défiler.

Il baissa les yeux sur son corps. Ses jambes étaient souillées de sperme et de sang. Des plaies et des hématomes par dizaines couvraient sa peau laiteuse. Quelques traces de morsures et de griffures, aussi.

-Si tu te protégeais un minimum pendant les combats, ton corps serait moins en miettes et tu pourrais éviter ce genre d'incident, fit-il, moqueur.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis ajouta :

-Mmmh, je suppose que ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que je veux ?

Les lèvres d'Hayato s'étirèrent en un sourire méprisant mais, prudent, il ne répliqua pas.

Gamma observa encore quelques minutes le corps meurtri à ses pieds.

-Eh bien, c'est un adieu. Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de te livrer à la Magie Blanche, même si je suis sûr que Byakuran adorerait faire ta connaissance. Donc...

Son arme se chargea en électricité. Hayato se dit que ça avait l'air vraiment très très douloureux. Mais... De toute façon, son corps entier le faisait déjà souffrir. Et il aurait tout aussi bien pu mourir d'humiliation.

Ce serait bientôt fini.

Il eut une pensée pour Yamamoto. Il aurait vraiment voulu réussir à protéger cet imbécile. Il aurait vraiment voulu avoir l'occasion de s'excuser. De lui avouer... Tout.

Un peu tard pour les regrets.

Hayato ferma les yeux. Ça ferait mal au début, et puis après, tout serait terminé. Ce grand foirage qu'avait été sa vie s'achèverait comme elle s'était déroulée. Minablement.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal.

Et sa toute dernière pensée serait pour un crétin joueur de baseball...

-Adieu, dit Gamma.

Il amorça son geste….

Et para un gigantesque jet d'énergie violette, qui dévasta la clairière.

Hayato se tordit le cou pour en apercevoir l'auteur, même si il s'en doutait déjà.

-Laisse-moi te donner un indice sur ce que tu veux savoir.

Cette voix.

-Ils viennent du passé, continua Hibari.

Oh. Il aurait presque été content de le voir. Son orgueil ne s'en remettrait jamais, mais au moins, Yamamoto survivrait. C'était quand même pas mal.

Hibari, fidèle à lui-même, sembla à peine les remarquer.

-Tu as l'air de connaître pas mal de détails, répondit Gamma. Mais si tu veux te battre contre moi, tu devrais me donner ton nom, c'est la moindre des politesses.

-Inutile. Je suis de mauvaise humeur en ce moment. Je vais juste te mordre à mort ici et maintenant.

Hayato ne suivit pas le reste de la conversation. Avec difficulté, il tendit le bras, essayant d'attraper son T-shirt que Gamma, après l'avoir déchiré, avait balancé près de lui.

Il remarqua que les deux se battaient. Hibari vaincrait de toute façon, mais si il était là, d'autres ne tarderaient pas à venir. Il refusait d'être vu ainsi. On ne lui collerait pas une étiquette de victime et de faible sur la tête, peu importe si il l'était vraiment ou non.

... Finalement, c'était pas si mal que ce soit la Gardien de la Brume. Au moins, il était sûr qu'il n'en parlerait à personne.

Oh, il se remettrait du viol. Lorsque ses plaies et la douleur auraient disparus, il drainerait sa rage et passerait à autre chose. Jusqu'au jour où cette enflure recroiserait son chemin. Ce jour là, il l'exécuterait. Sans aucun scrupule. De toute la force de la fureur qui brûlait dans ses yeux émeraude.

Il sourit à cette pensée

Il espérait juste qu'Hibari ne le tuerait pas à sa place. Les deux adversaires s'étaient éloignés, sortant de son champ de vision.

Après avoir enfilé les lambeaux de son haut, il se redressa laborieusement et partit à la recherche de son pantalon.

-Go... Ku... Dera ?

Yamamoto semblait être sorti de son coma. Au moins, cet abruti était vivant.

Il le vit s'agiter faiblement et se retourner vers lui. Quand il l'aperçut, une lueur d'étonnement passa dans ses yeux vitreux.

-Ça va ?

Hayato se rendit compte que son état ne prêtait absolument pas à confusion sur ce qu'il avait subi. Merde.

Merde, merde, merde, merde.

-Est-ce que ça a l'air d'aller, sombre crétin ? Marmonna t il, acide.

Yamamoto le fixait maintenant avec les yeux grands ouverts. Malgré cela, il avait l'air totalement dans les vapes.

-Qu'est ce... Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? Est-ce que...

Il n'osait même pas le dire.

Hayato sourit amèrement. Pauvre Yamamoto, si naïf. Il ne répondit pas et tendit la main vers son pantalon.

C'était définitif. Il venait de perdre les dernières bribes de fierté qu'il avait réussi à conserver.

-N'en parle à personne. Jamais.

Son ton était coupant, plus que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Il essaya de faire disparaître les traces de sang et de sperme de son ventre et de ses cuisses. Eurk. C'était vraiment... Il avait envie de vomir. Son entrejambe saignait et faisait horriblement mal. Il espérait vraiment que le médecin qui devrait le soigner ne pousserait pas l'examen jusque là.

Quasiment aucune chance, en fait. Ce serait un médecin Vongola.

Si c'était Shamal qui s'occupait de lui –il ne savait même pas si il était encore vivant- il pouvait espérer une certaine discrétion. Le médecin l'avait déjà récupéré dans des états bien pires.

Est ce qu'il pourrait se retourner comme un gant? Ou vomir toutes ses entrailles? Non? Biologiquement impossible? Ah, dommage.

Yamamoto semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

-Ha- Hayato ? Appela t-il.

-C'est bien le moment de m'appeler par mon prénom.

-Ce type... Il t'a vraiment...

Hayato soupira. Merde, ce crétin voyait pas que c'était déjà suffisamment humiliant comme ça?

-C'est pas tes affaires.

Il se traîna jusqu'à sa veste, proche de Yamamoto, et la récupéra. Gamma avait balancé son pull trop loin. Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'aller le chercher. Au moins, il était habillé maintenant.

-Eh ? L'appela faiblement Yamamoto.

-Qu'est ce que t'as ?

Yamamoto tendit péniblement la main vers lui. Un peu étonné tout d'abord, Hayato finit par comprendre ce qu'il voulait et la prit dans la sienne. Ils devaient avoir l'air stupides comme ça, allongés par terre, couverts de blessures et leurs mains jointes.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le baseballer était toujours méchamment groogy.

-Désolé... Murmura Yamamoto.

-Désolé de quoi, idiot ?

-Désolé... De pas... De pas t'avoir évité ça.

Hayato écarquilla les yeux. Puis lâcha la main de Yamamoto et se redressa au dessus de lui.

-Je... N'ai... Besoin... De... Personne... Pour... Me... Protéger ! Siffla t-il, martelant chaque mot, la voix tremblante de colère.

Il se laissa retomber par terre, furieux.

-C'est vrai, répondit Yamamoto. Tu n'as pas besoin… D'être protégé. T'as besoin de quelqu'un en qui croire... Et j'ai pas été... Enfin...

Hayato laissa passer quelques secondes. Puis il glissa de nouveau sa main dans celle du baseballer.

-J'en veux pas, de tes excuses. J'attendais rien de toi.

-Je sais.

Il ferma les yeux. Il avait mal dans tout son corps. Il était humilié. Il se sentait plus faible que jamais.

Mais il y avait la chaleur de la paume de Yamamoto contre la sienne. Et la sensation de son sourire, juste pour lui.

Il bouillait encore de colère. Mais il avait aussi un peu envie de pleurer.

Il sentait l'obscurité revenir lentement.

* * *

Je sais jamais comment clore mes chapitres. Et quand c'est premier chapitre d'un fandom où je suis nouvelle...

Bref. J'espère que ça vous a plu (yep, je fais dans l'original)

Je posterai le prochain chapitre dans quelques jours. D'ici là... Une review, s'il vous plaît?

Bonne continuation, portez vous bien!

NL


	2. Chapter 2

Haylloooooo, comme dirait une personne chère à mon cœur (qui ne lira probablement jamais ce texte, à moins qu'elle ne se mette aux fanfics)

J'ai totalisé une cinquantaine de vues en deux jours sur mon premier chapitre. Je commence VRAIMENT à m'attacher à ce fandom. Je peux m'installer?  
Je poste le second aujourd'hui, ne croyez pas que c'est parce que je suis habituée à tenir des délais de ninja, c'est juste parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire (et il est minuit!), donc je poste les derniers chapitres de mes deux fics en cours pour marquer le coup.

Disclaimer, Reborn n'est pas à moi. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Et puis, Akira Amano se débrouille très bien toute seule pour truffer son manga de situations ambigües et de relations bizarres pour qui sait regarder. C'est à nous, fanfictionneurs et fanfictionneuses, d'apprendre à en tirer profit pour s'amuser un peu!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

PS: EPIC MUSIC IS EPIC!

* * *

Hayato avait encore du mal à marcher. Outre les blessures dues au combat, la douleur dans ses reins tardait à se calmer. Il le cachait comme il pouvait devant le Dixième et les autres, mais se tenir droit était une torture, et les élancements qu'il ressentait dans le bas-ventre lui rappelaient à chaque seconde l'humiliation qu'il avait subie. Seule la position allongée n'était pas trop douloureuse, mais après plusieurs jours bloqué à l'infirmerie, l'immobilité lui était devenue insupportable. Il avait besoin de bouger, de s'entraîner, de vivre! Il était devenu une véritable bombe à retardement -et cette idée ne manquait pas de l'amuser. Une colère sourde ronronnait encore dans son ventre, prête à exploser dès que l'occasion arriverait.

Oh, il retrouverait ce Gamma, et il l'exterminerait, pour sa propre santé mentale; il trouverait un moyen de retrouver dans le passé; il exécuterait Irie Shoichi et ne faillirait pas –ne faillirait JAMAIS- à protéger le dixième du nom; il annihilerait les Millefiore, pour retrouver son honneur; il irait voir Yamamoto et l'embrasserait, parce qu'il en crevait d'envie.

C'était ce dernier projet qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre en œuvre.

Il ne savait pas exactement quand est ce qu'il avait décidé ça. Ni comment Yamamoto allait réagir, mais si il commençait à se poser cette question, il n'aurait jamais le cran de le faire.

Il se dirigeait vers salle de soin de Yamamoto, qui n'était pas encore en état de sortir. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il avait perdu connaissance après le combat et –le reste- contre Gamma. Le Dixième avait insisté pour qu'il lui rende visite plus tôt dans la matinée, en même temps qu'eux, mais il s'était défilé. Même il se doutait que le baseballer respecterait son souhait de ne parler à personne de ce qu'il s'était passé, à ce moment là, il n'avait pas envie de croiser son regard, de supporter son inquiétude à son égard, de sentir sa compassion dans sa voix. Ce genre de sentiments, lorsqu'ils lui étaient adressés, le dégoutaient; il avait ses faiblesses, certes, et son passé n'était pas vraiment enviable, mais c'étaient ses affaires et il ne voulait pas que les autres l'imaginent fragile.

Bon, ce n'était parce qu'il allait le voir seul que ça changerait quoi que ce soit des préoccupations du baseballer à son égard, au contraire. Mais maintenant, il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il avait espéré pouvoir lui dire lorsqu'il l'avait cru mort... Et il ne se sentait pas de dire quoi que ce soit, mais il lui semblait qu'un baiser suffirait à faire passer le message. Et à lui, lui permettrait de satisfaire une envie qu'il se trainait depuis longtemps -il ne savait même pas quand exactement.

Perdu dans ses pensée, il avait à peine remarqué qu'il était arrivé à sa porte. Après une grande inspiration, il toqua et entra sans attendre de réponse.

-Salut… Hayato, dit Yamamoto, souriant comme à son habitude.

Il était assis dans son lit et tenait Shigure Kintoki dans les mains, à l'évidence en train de répéter ses mouvements, malgré les interdictions successives de Bianchi -qui, visiblement, s'occupait des blessé- et du Dixième du Nom. Malgré son sourire, il le couvait du regard, l'air soucieux.

... ça l'énervait déjà.

Il ne perdit pas de temps à hésiter. Il s'avança vers lui, se baissa à son niveau, attrapa le col de sa chemise et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Brusquement.

Maladroitement.

Passionnément.

Il se sentit rougir. Il rougissait vraiment trop facilement. Dans un son clair, Shigure Kintoki tomber à terre. Il se demanda brièvement, Yamamoto allait-il le frapper... ? Il aurait pu le comprendre. Après tout, ce n'était pas le summum de la politesse d'entrer dans la chambre d'un blessé et de l'embrasser sans rien dire.

Mais il sentit les mains du baseballer attraper sa nuque, le collant plus à lui. Il sourit, et, sans détacher leurs lèvres, s'assit sur le lit, passant ses bras autour du cou de son ami pour laisser leur baiser s'approfondir.

Lorsque, pour des raisons évidentes d'asphyxie, ils durent se détacher, Yamamoto avait l'air légèrement… Sonné.

-Wow, dit-il après quelques secondes de remise à jour. Je… Tu…Pourquoi ?

Il leva les yeux au plafond.

-Parce que j'en avais envie, crétin.

Yamamoto souriait. Son vrai sourire franc et stupide de baseball-freak, cette fois. Pas le sourire fade et inquiet auquel il avait eut droit plus tôt.

Hayato n'était vraiment pas du genre à s'encombrer de sentiments inutiles. Mais... Ce sourire provoquait une sensation de feu d'artifice à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique.

Yamamoto avait gardé sa main dans la sienne et l'observait. Passèrent quelques secondes, qui parurent durer une délicieuse éternité. Puis, lorsque ses connexion neuronales revinrent à la normale, le baseballer fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, hésita, prit une grande inspiration -Hayato se méfiait déjà de la suite- et lui demanda, sur un ton bien trop sérieux pour lui;

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va ?

Hayato fronça les sourcils. Il ne fallait pas avoir un QI à quatre chiffres pour comprendre qu'il faisait référence à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Gamma.

-Oui, répondit-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Yamamoto –enfin, il pouvait sans doute l'appeler Takeshi maintenant- tressaillit.

Il soupira.

-Ecoute, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi d'accord ? Je vais bien.

Takeshi le fixait. Il connaissait bien l'expression qu'il avait plaqué sur son visage, aka _''je suis juste sur le point de m'énerver alors maintenant arrête de me prendre pour un aveugle''_. Oups. Est-ce que c'était le moment idéal pour se mettre en colère ? ... Pas vraiment, non. Si ils se fâchaient maintenant, à eux deux ils feraient sauter la base.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis reprit.

-Bon, d'accord, je vais pas super bien. Mais n'empêche. J'ai traversé plus dur. J'ai pas le temps de psychoter là-dessus pour le moment. Et franchement, savoir que tu le sais... Que tu m'as vu dans cet état... Bordel, c'est encore plus humiliant que de l'avoir subi.

Takeshi parut étonné.

-Quoi? tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, là? Eh, attends, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par traversé plus dur?

-... J'ai pas envie d'en parler, répliqua l'autre, irrité.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, Hayato! Cria Takeshi.

-Je veux pas de ta pitié! hurla à son tour Hayato, se relevant d'un coup.

-C'est pas de la pitié, merde, c'est... Je sais pas, de l'intérêt! Tu comptes pour moi, crétin!

Hayato ne répondit pas. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, l'atmosphère soudain devenu électrique.

Puis Takeshi poussa un soupir d'abandon, laissant sa colère retomber. Mmmh, il ne savait pas encore bien s'y prendre avec lui... Tant pis. Il l'amènerait bien à se confier, un jour ou l'autre. Mais le crisper n'était _certainement_ pas le bonne solution. Surtout lorsqu'il venait de l'embrasser, exauçant sans le savoir l'un de ses vœux les plus chers.

Il releva les yeux vers son Hayato, qui semblait toujours prêt à s'embraser. Bon sang, il était mignon comme ça. Il sourit et l'attira contre lui, passant son bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu parles jamais de rien. Peut être qu'un jour tu te confieras. Peut être qu'un jour tu comprendras que t'as pas besoin d'essayer d'avoir tout le temps l'air solide.

Hayato détourna la tête, essayant de contrôler ses nerfs. Il allait se relever lorsque Takeshi prit son menton entre ses doigts et le tourna de nouveau vers lui.

-Peut être qu'un jour je saurais enfin ce qu'il se passe derrière ces yeux émeraude, murmura t-il.

Un éclair farouche et presque attendri passa dans les dits yeux. Et Takeshi, amusé, l'embrassa doucement.

* * *

Joyeux anniversaire, moi-même! (quoi? Internet, c'est le seul endroit ou je peux librement exprimer mon dédoublement de personnalité sans qu'on cherche à m'enfermer. Tu vas pas me priver de ce plaisir, nah?)

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (je viens de passer du vouvoiement au tutoiement et au re-vouvoiement,tu n'as rien vu). J'ai mentionné que cette fic serait un TS, mais je n'ai pas encore décidé si le T faisait référence à un Two ou à Three. Je verrais selon l'inspiration et la motivation

Et n'oubliez pas : tout flatteur vit au dépends de ceux qui le lisent. Cette leçon vaut bien une review, sans doute?

Portez vous bien!

NeverLearn (Nananana, nananaaaaa!)


End file.
